The present invention relates to preventing or reducing fuel leaks during accidents and in particular to a roll-over valve to prevent or reduce fuel leaks from a carburetor when a race car rolls in an accident.
While fuel injection is commonly used in production automobiles, both enthusiasts and many classes in automobile racing use carburetors. In the past, fires resulting from accidents were both common and often life threatening. Many improvements have been made in the areas of fuel cells and fuel tank roll-over valves, reducing the occurrence of fires. Unfortunately, fires still result from fuel escaping from carburetors when cars roll over.